Eye Sex
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Greg has a hobby and Sara wants to know what 'Eye Sex' really means.


Eye sex

SANDLES ALL THE LIVE LONG DAY

Just some fluff, you should know that of me now.

Sara over hears one of Greg's hobbies and wonders just what the hell 'Eye sex' is.

Don't own...Never will. Apparently owning people and locking them in your cupboard is against the law… go figure.

* * *

Sara groaned as she headed towards the entrance another shift over with and she had no more overtime left. She had promised to cut back but that was of course before a triple murder come up.

She would have stayed longer but Grissom threatened her an he actually dialled Ecklie's number, thankfully she jumped up and promised to go home straight away instead of being faced with that man.

As she turned a corner she heard laughter coming from the AV lab making her stop. She slowly edged towards the lab and peered around when another eruption of laughter filled the air. Greg and Archie sat in front of Archie's beloved screens both red in the face.

Both nearly falling out of their chairs, Sara was about to question them as to what was so funny when Archie pointed to the screen.

"Catherine and Warrick are winning by a land slide, dammnit maybe I should start a rumour about Sofia being undressed in the locker room, because her and Nick are lagging" Archie declared causing Greg to shoot him a look "hey man you know the rules… we can not interfere with the chart, besides if we do then someone might find out and I'll stop winning in my bets with Nick. He still can't figure out how we knew Judy and the janitor hooked up" Greg warned in a light tone making Archie grin then shake his head.

"Sanders you make it sound like we're gods… though in a way we are love gods" Archie beamed causing Greg to laugh again.

Sara frowned, but was interested in just what these two were doing. Greg no matter how much he surprised everyone at being a CSI was still a lab rat in his heart and lab rats got bored too.

The pair still unknown they were being watched looked at the screen and noticed for the first time that Catherine and Warrick were on the screen, talking. Sara frowned knowing both had gone to a crime scene ten minutes ago, then she noticed the time tag; they were watching the security videos.

"hey look here comes Nick… he doesn't count until Sofia comes on the screen… you know the rules Greg there's no 'Eye Sex' between to heterosexuals" Archie declared pointing a pen towards Greg who slouched back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest "I said it once ok… and you made such crappy copies that Warrick and Nick were actually shooting daggers at each instead of 'Eye Sex'" Greg pouted causing Archie to laugh then wrote something on the notepad before him.

"Damn Warrick's a married man… it's a good thing it's only 'Eye Sex' or Tina would take his ba-" Archie was cut off when Greg's pager went off and both men jumped. Sara ducked back and couldn't help but smile.

She heard someone standing up before she darted down the hallway and watched as Greg exited and raced down the hallway pass her. She pursed her lips and wondered how long this little hobby of Greg's had been going on for. Then with an evil glint she strolled towards the AV lab and flashed Archie her largest grin.

"Hey Sara, I thought you were finished for the night… your shift ended like thirty minutes ago" Archie declared tucking the notepad in his pocket, Sara slipped into the chair Greg had left only a few seconds ago and stared at Archie.

"It has… I just wanted to ask you something" Sara stated turning to face Archie who grinned and nodded "anything" he assured before Sara pursed her lips "what does 'Eye Sex' exactly mean and is Greg on that list" Sara asked bluntly causing Archie to almost drop out of his chair.

_The next day_

Greg slipped into the AV lab and smiled slightly at Archie "hey man something weird has been going on" Greg stated as he sat down. Archie widen his eyes and stared at him "really" Archie cleared his throat in hopes that his voice would go down a pitch "really… what" he asked a little less pensive.

Greg eyed him up for a second then shrugged "it's Sara, when ever I talked to her today she gave me these weird looks… like 'Eye Sex' but it was every time I looked at her… not just when I flirted with her or annoyed her" Greg stated causing Archie to straighten and clear his throat once more.

"No idea, shall we carry on I think Brass has caught the eye of one of the officers" Archie changed the subject before hitting play, not daring to look at Greg who was frowning even more.

_An hour later_

Sara grinned to herself as she headed towards the AV lab, after Archie finally calmed down he had told her exactly what 'Eye Sex' was all about. He had repeatedly told her it wasn't his idea. Sara laughed and made him show her the list, Catherine and Warrick were in the lead followed closely by Hodges and one of the day shift staff. Sara was shocked that she had been paired with six men, one including David.

However it seemed she and Greg were tied with her and Grissom, and once forming a little plan she figured that she and Greg were a better choice then her and Grissom to play this game. As much as she loved flirting with Grissom he wouldn't help her get more points… he was more reserved then Greg.

She stopped once more when there was auguring coming from the AV lab, making her bite her lip to clamp down on the laughter wanting to escape from her lips.

"No way…does that not count Greg" Archie had finally settled into the idea of not telling Greg Sara knew about their hobby. Sara peered around the corner and found Greg half standing half sitting pointing to the screen "she is giving me 'Eye Sex' your blind if you can't see that, Sara wants me bad" Greg declared causing Archie to burst out laughing. Greg sunk back in his chair and shook his head.

"Fine if you want to count that then ok… but it doesn't matter cos you and Sara are already tied with Warrick and Catherine, your putting Hodges and the day shift girl to shame" Archie chirped noting something down. Greg gapped at him and then straighten "really… in one shift" Greg questioned trying to get a peek at Archie's note pad but the other man pulled it back "yes Greg… but don't let it go to your ego, Sara might just of had something in her eye" Archie pointed out as Greg beamed and looked back at the screen.

"Don't matter… no one can resist the Greg 'Eye Sex' stud Sanders for long" Greg declared.

Pursing her lips Sara pulled her cell phone from her pocket and started a new message.

'Greg,

If the 'Eye Sex' is anything to go by then the real stuff might just be mind blowing.

Care to find out…… meet me at my apartment.'

Sara was about to send when she chuckled and added

'And Sanders, you just had to tell me… I would have had no problem in helping you gain some extra points'

And with that Sara sent the message quickly darting to the opposite hallway watching the door.

She heard Greg's phone going before there was a squeak; she bit back the laughter again when she heard Greg shout something about having an appointment and jumping out of his chair. He called something back over his shoulder before racing towards the entrance. Sara grinned to her self and pushed her cell phone back into her pocket before walking over to the lab.

Archie glanced at her and smiled slightly "hey Sara, you and Greg are in the lead" he offered as Sara nodded.

"Well I like to be the best…. Just wanted to say goodnight Archie" Sara stated as Archie nodded and grinned but before Sara left she looked back at him and grinned brightly "oh and by the way you might want to take me and Greg off the list…. Because I think we might just beat everyone on that list" Sara stated causing Archie to gape at her and with that she flounced off.

Following an ever eager Greg 'Eye Sex' Stud sanders with her own smile.

* * *

just some fluff... i've heard the saying 'Eye Sex' before and seen it on people Avatars and thought of a cute little story.

please review


End file.
